Filia and Carol: A Sexual Relationship
by FiliaAndCarol
Summary: a Skullgirls story about a love relationship of Filia Medici and Carol (Painwheel), as they have a sexual relationship, even though they are 1 year apart, they have a sexual relationship (Rated M: Strong Language, Nudity, and some Sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1

(Skullgirls belongs to Lab Zero Games)

(This Fanfic contains sexual themes that may not be suitable for younger readers)

(The original appeared on the Skullgirls Amino and Deviantart, but they were censored, this is tthe extended, uncensored verson of the fanfic)

Chapter 1: The Love

It's just like any other after school days, nd especially for 2 girls, Filia Medici and Carol (Painwheel)

"Thanks for coming with me, Filia" said Carol

"No Problem, Carol" said Filia

By the time they get close to Carol's house, Filia then started to wobble, then she slipped, Carol then catches her

"you okay?" said Carol

"Yeah, I am..." said Filia

Carol then went and kissed Filia in the lips, Filia then started to blush a little

"My love..." Carol said quietly to Filia

Filia then blushed a deep red when she heared Carol said "My love..."

"Come on... I'll help you up" said Carol, helping Filia up in the process

"You sure your parents don't mind me in the house?" questioned Filia

"Well... they moved out, leaving the house to me... well... it's going to be us..." said Carol

"yeah..." said Filia

One they got to Carol's house, they them went into her room, changing into playboy bunny costumes, then lay down on Carol's bed

Filia and Carol then started to chuckle

"this is really good" said Carol

"Yeah, I know" said Filia

"Hey... uh... I love you" said Carol

"Really?" said Filia

"Yeah, I do..." said Carol

Filia then blushed a deep red, as both Filia and Carol covered their bodies with a blanket, they started to make out, Kissing each other's lips in a french way.

they stopped for a bit, as Carol wanted to show Filia something, as she pulls a box out from under her bed

"Carol... what's in there?" questioned Filia

Carol then opens the box, showing Filia her "adult toys"

"How did you get these?!" questioned Filia

"Cerebella gave these to me" said Carol

Filia blushed a little, as Filia sits up, Carol then went behind her, then she then touched Filia's boobs, moving them up and down

"Uh, Carol? what are you doing?" questioned Filia

Carol then undresses herself and Filia, she then turns Filia around to look at her

"I want to make love with you" said Carol

"O-Okay" said Filia

Filia then went behind Carol, the she gropes Carol's boob, as Carol blushes, then Filia started to finger Carol's pussy, both Filia and Carol blush

"A-Aah" moaned Carol

Filia keeps fingering Carol, making Carol's pussy wet, Carol then starts moaning in pleasure

"You love it, do you?" questioned Filia

"yeah, I do" moaned Carol

Filia and Carol then kissed each other, then Carol then moans loudly as she is about to squirt, Filia keeps fingering Carol, but faster, making Carol squirt instantly

"Aaaahh!!" Carol moaned loudly as she squirted her love juices out of her pussy, Carol starts panting

"Oh my~" said Carol

Filia then layed down, spreading her legs

"I'm ready for you~" said Filia

Carol then started licking Filia's pussy, Filia then starts blushing, Filia starts moaning in pleasure

"Oh yeah, keep going~" Filia moaned

Filia then moaned harder and harder as she was about to squirt her love juices from her pussy, Filia starts panting hevely and moans super loudly, as she is having a orgasim, squirting her love juices at Carol, Carol then blushed a deep red as she got her face covered in Filia's love juices, covers her naked body with the blanket, Carol then lay down next to Filia, covering her naked body with the same blanket, as they are resting

"That... was good..." said Filia

"Yeah... it was" said Carol

Filia and Carol then hold their hands

"Filia?" asked Carol

"Yeah?" said Filia

"I was thinking... even though our ages are different... I mean... your 16, and I'm 15... so... I was wondering... will you marry me?" asked Carol, getting a ring out of her dresser and showing it to Filia

"Yes... yes I will..." replied Filia

Filia and Carol then kissed, before they go to sleep

(END OF CHAPTER 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carol's Birthday Present

The Next Day, Filia woke up, only to see that Carol was out of bed, she wonders where she is, she then looks at an alarm clock, as it says 6:00 AM

"Ugh... it's Tuesday... that means.. more school, and more times to get bullied..." mumered Filia

Filia then gets out of bed, she then gets changed into her school uniform, she then went downstairs, sees Carol in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast, Carol sees Filia

"Good Morning, Filia" said Carol

"Good morning, Carol" said Filia

Filia then kisses Carol in the cheek, and goes to the dining room, and sits on a chair near the dining table

"oh, and Happy Birthday" said Filia

"Thanks, hon" said Carol

As Carol finishes cooking, she brings Filia some breakfast to her, and puts her breakfast on the table

"Thanks" said Filia

"Your Welcome" said Carol

By the time Filia and Carol finished their breakfast, they head off to school

"Well, when you were sleeping, I arranged a hour for our marrage, and I had to make some invitations to our friends" said Carol

"I see" said Filia

As they were heading halfway to school, Samson woke up from his long slumber

"What's going on?" said Samson

"Uh... nothing, just heading off to school" said Filia

"Yeah..." said Carol

"You saying that just to not tell me what you are really talking about?" said Samson

"well... Maybe?" said Carol

Samson then pinches Carol by her boob

"Ow!!" screamed Carol

Filia then slapped Samson

"Okay... me and Filia are getting married!" said Carol

Samson gets suprised of what Carol said

"WHAT??!?!?!? Aren't you 15 years old?!?!?!" Screamed Samson

"My birthday is today, I'm now 16 years old" said Carol

When they get to school, it was only just morning break before thr first class, Filia puts her backpack in her locker, when suddenly she is approached by 2 bullies, she sees the bullies as she knows them

"Oh god... Tom... Kyle.. why do you have to do this to me?!" said Filia

"Because we can" said Tom

"But I just want to have a normal day!" said Filia

Tom then slams Filia into her locker, losing her right tooth, then Kyle punches her in the face, causing her to lose her left tooth, and having a bloody nose

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Screamed Filia

Tom and Kyle didn't listen to her, as they kicked her in the stomach, and Kyle punches her in the face again, giving her a black-eye, Filia then fell to the ground, started crying, as Kyle grabs a baseball bat, and repeatedly whacks her with it

"Please stop!" cried Filia

As Kyle keeps whacking Filia with the baseball bat, Ms Victoria then sees Kyle and Tom

"Tom! Kyle! Stop bullying her!" yelled Ms Victoria

"Yes, Ms Victoria" said Tom and Kyle

Filia then gets back up

"I'm very disappointed with you two, until next weak, you two will be sent to the detention room next to the office, and all of your work will be sent to you, and you will not go out of that room during breaks and lunch, your parents will meet me in my class about you two, and they will talk to you too" said Ms Victoria

"Aw, but Ms Victoria! We were having fun!" said Kyle

"Not when you have a baseball bat in your hand and beat one of my students with it, no go to the detention room" said Ms Victoria

Tom and Kyle then went to the detention room, not before stuffing Filia in her locker

"1 month of detention for you two now!" yelled Ms Victoria

Kyle and Tom then flipped the bird at Ms Victoria

"Fuck you!" yelled Tom

Ms Victoria then opens Filia's locker

"You okay?" asked Ms Victoria

"No, I'm not..." said Filia

Filia then ran into the ladies washroom, she then washed her face, looked into the mirror

"You okay, kid?" asked Samson

"No..." said Filia

"You sure?" said Samson

"I lost my two teeth because of those damn bullies!" said Filia

Samson understands what Filia was saying, then he had an idea

"I can regrow your teeth for you with my blood" said Samson

"Thanks" said Filia

Samson used his blood to regrow her left and right teeth, but as fangs

"Thanks for that" said Filia

"no problem, kid" said Samson

As Filia leaves the ladies washroom, she sees Carol

"Hey, Filia" said Carol

"Hey..." said Filia

"I heared that you were bullied by Tom and Kyle" said Carol

"Yeah... thankfuly Ms Victoria took care of them.." said Filia

After the first class, they start their first break

"Oh, Filia, can you take Tom and Kyle's backpacks to them in the detention" said Ms Victoria, as she was giving her Tom and Kyle's backpacks

"Uh, sure, Ms Victoria" said Filia

Filia then heads to the detention room, she opens the door then enters the room, Tom and Kyle sees her

"It's you..." said Kyle

"Ms Victoria wanted me to bring you two your backpacks.." said Filia, as she was putting their backpacks on the ground near them

"Look, you are such a slut!" said Tom

Filia is shocked when she head what Tom said

"What the hell did you say to me?!" said Filia

"I said, you are such a slut!" yelled Tom

Filia slammed her fist on Tom's hand

"look, you son of a bitch, I'm trying to have a normal day, but you are trying to get into my way!" said Filia

"Too fucking bad, bitch!" yelled Kyle

Tom then slapped Filia in the face, Filia then gets shocked about what he did to her

"YOU ASSHOLES!!" yelled Filia

Filia then leaves the room, slaming the door in the process, she then sees Carol at a table, she then goes to her, sits near her

"You okay?" said Carol

"yeah... Tom called me a slut..." said Filia

"Yeah... they are such assholes..." said Carol

"So... what time did you set the wedding?" questioned Filia

"Well, it starts at 6:00 PM" said Carol

"Thanks..." said Filia

One of the students then sits next to Filia, Filia then sees him

"Oh, hi, John" said Filia

"Hello, Filia" said John

After the first break, the second class starts, which is Math, and was short

"okay, class, we have a short class since it's a early dismissal, we have 2 questions, and they are all hard" said the math teacher

by the time they go to the last question, the math teacher then wrote down the question

"What is the answer to this question" said the math teacher

Filia had studied before, she then raised her hand

"Yes, Filia?" said the math teacher

"the answer is by the power of 2.79460347 to 1" said Filia

"That is correct, Filia" said the math teacher

Lunch then started, and Filia was waiting for Carol

"What is takiking her so long?" thought Filia

Filia then went into the ladies washroom, as she hears Carol's screams

"Carol?!" said Filia

Filia than ran to where Carol's screams are at, when she made it, she saw that Carol was getting raped by the bullies

"Get away from her!!" yelled Filia

Tom and Kyle then see Filia

"What are you going to do, bitch?!" said Tom

Filia had to think of a way to stop Tom and Kyle, then she has an idea, she then unbuttoned her shirt, flashing her boobs at Tom and Kyle, as they started to have an intense nose bleed before fainting

"Oh god... thanks for saving me, hon..." said Carol

"Yeah, no problem" said Filia, as she buttons up her shirt

Carol then put her panties back on, since Tom and Kyle took it off

After lunch, the final class was in progress, Filia was drawing a very highly detailed drawing of Filia and Carol, as she was finished drawing, the school bell ringsn signalizing that it's time to go home

"Time to go home" said Filia

Filia then gets her backpack out of her locker, and went outside with Carol

"It's finally time to go home" said Filia

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'm just going to get some stuff before I head home" said Carol

"Okay" said FilIa

Filia then went back to the house, as when she got there, she went to fimd her wedding outfit

1 hour went by and Carol returned to the house, with her wedding dress in a bag, she then went upstairs, she then sees Filia laying down on the bed, Filia then sees Carol

"Hey hon" said Carol

"hey" said Filia

"You got your things for today?" asked Carol

"Yeah, I sure am" said Filia

Carol then sat on a chair next to Filia

"What else have to been doing, Carol" asked Filia

"Well, I had to go see Parasoul, go to the park, went to send a invitation letter to someone, stuff like that" said Carol

"Don't tell me you sent an invitation letter to Valentine?" said Filia

"No... I haven't" said Carol

"Nor you send one to Brain Drain?" asked Filia

"No... never been doing that..." said Carol

"Oh... who did you send it to?" asked Filia

"Well... I sent it to Squigly..." said Carol

"Oh..." said Filia

"Oh, and during my time out, I had a chance to go to a sex shop, and I managed to buy us something" said Carol, putting a bag on the bed at the same time

"What's in there?" asked Filia

Carol then gets a strap-on out of the bag, Filia then blushed a little

"We should hide it under the bed, so we can use it if we want to" said Carol

"O-Okay" said Filia, as she grabs the bag, and hids it under the bed

Another hour has past (like 5:00 PM), Filia and Carol are getting ready for their wedding, as all of their friends arrived on time, and all at the backyard, which was decorated super well, Filia and Carol then went outside to the backyard, as everyone that was invited saw them, by the time the wedding started, Filia and Carol then got married

Filia and Carol then kissed their lips, and had a good time, getting some wine in the process

"To us" said both Filia and Carol, as the gave out a toast, and started partying

Hours went by, guests come and go, leaving Cerebella, Parasoul, Peacock, and Ms Fortune at the party, as they give Carol her birthday gifts

"Happy Birthday, Carol... It's not much.. but here..." said Parasoul, while giving her a quarter

"Thanks" said Carol

"Here's your gift" said Cerebella, while giving her a box of adult toys

"Thanks, Cerebella" said Carol

By the time that was done, they left the party too, as the time goes to 3:59 AM

"That was great..." said Filia

"It was" said Carol

Filia and Carol then went back into their room since they are married, changing into their bra and panties, and laying down on their bed, Filia and Carol then kissed their lips

"Well... I guess it's our personal time" said Carol

"Yeah, it is..." said Filia

Carol then takes her bra off, along with Filia

"I think we can need some help from Samson" said Carol

"Like what? an threesom?" questioned Filia

"yep" said Carol

Samson then heared what Carol said

"Okay~" said Filia

"Well, that will work" said Samson

Carol then grabs the bag from under the bed, gets the strap-on out, puts it on, as Filia takes her panties off

"Me and Samson are ready, hon" said Carol

Filia then spred her legs for Carol, then Carol starts humping her slowly

"Just going slow, before going fast" said Carol

Samson then starts using his tendril in Filia's mouth, giving her a blowjob, Carol slowly goes faster, Filia then lets out a muffled moan in pleasure

"You love it, do you?" asked Carol

"Yes" muffled Filia

Carol then goes faster and faster, tolling her eyes upward in pleasure in the first place, eith Filia moaning harder

"there is a secret to the strap-on, hon" said Carol

Filia is wondering what she ment

"You want me to show you once you are about to orgasim?" asked Carol

Filia nods yes, as Carol goes faster one last time, Filia then moaned super hard, as she is going to have a orgasim

"You ready?" said Carol

Filia then nods yes

"You ready, Samson?" said Carol

"I am" said Samson

Carol keeps humping Filia, then quickly takes the rubber part of the strap-on out, as she then came on Filia's body, Samson then takes the tendril out also, as he also came, but on Filia's face, then Carol put the rubber part back in Filia, shooting her seed into her womb

"A-Aah!" moaned Filia

"We will have children, Filia, my love!" said Carol

As the last of Carol's seed pumps through Filia's womb, she then pulls the strap-on out of Filia, she then lays on her back, as she takes the strap-on off and put's it back under the bed, she then tucks herself in

"We're going to be parents..." said Filia

"Yeah..." said Carol

"But... should I clean my body because I had yours and Samson's seed on me?" asked Filia

"Nah, kid, it's just going to absorb into your body" said Samson

"Yeah, and the blankets are waterproof, even though it's not water" said Carol

"Okay" said Filia, as she is tucking herself in

"Good night, love" said Carol

"good night" said Filia

Filia and Carol then turned the lights off, and went to sleep

(END OF CHAPTER 2)


End file.
